A moment in time
by chibifeather
Summary: Just a moment in time... when I have the reigns! XD pretty dang bold hints of EdXWin... come on, don't tell me you're not curious?


_A/N: Mmmm, it's been awhile hasn't it? Well I wrote this because I just missed writing about Ed, Winry and Al so much! Seriously, those guys grow on you... even though Ed's temper gets to me... Ed suddenly sits up from a deep sleep to scream my ears off... thank you Ed. Plus, what's the point of letting all these scenarios file themselves away in my head? That's right, there IS no point! There must be stories... no matter how cliched this one was! Anyways, it felt great writing this and I hope you guys feel that awesome urge to review and tell me what you thought... you know, just a thought that popped into my head :D _

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Fullmetal Alchemist... at all :'( if I did, Ed and Winry wouldn't have been separated by a WHOLE FRICKIN' DEMENSION!! (Yeah that's right, I'm an EdxWin fan... wanna fight about it? :P)**_

Ed frowned and crinkled his eyebrows in concentration; this was so hard! He could thumb through an alchemy book when he was nine, he could look at something and know its exact contents in a matter of minutes just by scanning it, but he could not for the life of him tie a freaking tie!

"Kgnf" Al snorted, holding back the laughter no doubt piling up behind his calm blue eyes. Al held a hand over his mouth, but the rosy tint to his cheeks could be clearly seen.

"You think this is funny?! It's an example of why I needed a father! It's his fault! Not mine! HIS!"

Al rolled his eyes and slipped off the bed, poking a finger at him pointedly, "Says the guy who can clap his hands and turn a sword into rose petals." He jeered, "How hard is twisting fabric compared to that?"

"Shut up," Ed snapped, "Besides, don't you have anything better to do?"

Al collapsed back on the bed and folded his arms over his head, "Probably, but what's more fun than watching you struggle with actual normal things?"

"Getting punched in the face... falling off a cliff... being thrown in jail... having your height questioned on a daily basis..." Ed listed, closing his eyes impatiently, "Anyways, go talk to Winry, I'll be down in a minute."

Al groaned, "I _tried_, Nellie wouldn't let me in, something about silly superstitions... I don't even know how those apply to me!" he cried, throwing his arms over his head.

_twist...poke... pull? Twist... _"UGH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS THING?!" Ed complained, pulling the red tie over his head and glaring at it.

"Ah brother... you got it all knotted up..."

"SHUT IT AL!"

There was an agitated growl from the other room and a moments pause before Winry's angry voice could be heard through the walls, "ED! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SHOW YOU HOW TO TIE A TIE BEFORE YOU RETAIN IT??" She burst into the room, white dress and veil billowing around her.

Ed blinked, his heart skipped. Beautiful.

"Wait! Winry! Noooo! All the stories say you're not supposed to see each other before the wedding!" Nellie wailed, running in after Winry and trying desperately to pull her back out. Ed came back to reality; he could almost hear reality mocking him,_ "not yet, haha, not yet..."_ it jeered.

"Are you joking? For Pete's sake! Look at him!" Winry countered, shaking off Nellie and snatching the tie from Ed's hands, "Alright I'm only going to show you one more time... are you listening?"

Ed nodded lamely and studied her hands as she twisted the fabric and pulled it through the hole. It was magical; he hadn't followed it at all.

"Got it?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

Winry turned to Nellie, "Is it against custom to slap the groom on his wedding day?"

Nellie stayed silent. Winry sighed and placed the tie over his head an fastened it tightly around his neck before finally smiling up at him. "Don't screw it up." She told him firmly before turning back to Nellie, "Alright, I've broken the rules enough, you can drag me around again."

"Thank heavens!" Nellie exclaimed and pulled Winry out of the room, "You still have to approve the flower arrangements one more time!"

"What?!" Winry groaned, "Shouldn't flowers stay approved after five times?"

The two girls disappeared into the hallway, leaving the two young men to stare after them. The silence was obscured by a small buzzing in Ed's ears as his heart pounded, his eyes were wide. "Holy shi-... Al, I'm getting married!"

_A/N: Niiiiiice Ed, typical you realize that the very day of your wedding... I hope you enjoyed the random! I didn't really know if Winry and Nellie were that close... buuuut who cares right?She's -cough- officially her best friend... DON'T QUESTION MY AUTHORITEH! Also... I feel his pain... ties are hard (glad I'm not a guy... then I'd have to actually TIE them!) Remember, reviews are like food for the starved writer :D Thanks!_

_Chibifeather_


End file.
